Moments
by LoveSomebody
Summary: AU: Emma Swan is a single mother raising Henry with her best-friend Killian Jones in Manhattan. Her life turns upside down when she finds out that Henry's father, Neal, is getting married and she is faced with the decision confront her growing feelings toward Killian. Will she face her fear of commitment or bury it in the past like she's done all this time? [SNIPPET]


Killian and Emma walked through their cabin door both sharing a look of complete irritation and exhaustion. A smile crept across Killian's face as he nudged his elbow against hers giving a laugh. Emma tried her very best not to laugh but she ended up laughing anyway. They stood at the door laughing at the complete ridiculousness they had to endure today.

"_I love you, Tamara; you give my aura complete life_!" Killian laughed and Emma threw her head back holding her gut.

"_Oh, Neal, the winds in the trees are telling me that the stars are blessed for our marriage_." They laughed their asses off going into their cabin.

Emma plopped onto the bed lying flat on her back as Killian joined her; they sat their laughing for several minutes. As the laughter died down, Emma soon began to wonder when the last time they had actually been this close together and laughing like this. Was it before Henry was born? Or was it just a little bit before Walsh came into the picture?

"I can't believe they had nearly fifty people hike up a hill so they have us cleanse our souls," Emma said suddenly trying to break the growing silence between them.

"Yeah, I'm almost positive that I got more in touch with wanting to home than wanting to cleanse my soul," Killian joked.

Emma turned her head and faced Killian giving him one of her infamous smiles. She liked lying next to him, it almost felt…_right _to be lying next to him like this. She felt her body relaxing into the bed and her mind telling her to stay next to him.

Killian was debating whether to grasp the hand that she left unaided by her side. His heart was arguing to do it while his brain was telling him that Emma was in a committed relationship. He knew he shouldn't be pressing the boundaries with another man's woman-but Emma didn't belong to Walsh.

After a moment of leaving her hand out in the open, Emma stood up and stretched. Killian sat up and watched as Emma walked away fro

"Well, that hike left my body sore so I'm gonna take a shower and rest up for the big day tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah, that sounds fine…I'll take one after you." He said watching her disappear beyond the bathroom door. Once the door clicked close Killian smacked a hand against his forehead.

"Way to go Killian, way to go." He muttered going to the window he stared out across the beautiful lake and the mountains in front of him. His fingers strummed along the wood as the shower clicked on and he heard a sliding of curtains.

His heart was nudging him to do something, quickly. If his brain would just compromise it would be the good thing. His mind kept replaying that he wasn't a bad man and that going after Emma wouldn't be good form. But his heart was definitely reaching over in volumes than his mind had. Without thinking Killian took a step toward the bathroom but stopped.

_Emma is dating Walsh. Dating is a loose term. _

The pro and cons weighed in his head heavily but without thinking he began to remove his shirt. What he was doing was stupid and he knew it but it didn't stop him from taking another step.

_Emma and Walsh are together. Another loose term. _

His hand went to the belt that held his pants up and he loosened the buckle letting the blue jeans fall to his feet as he stepped out of them.

_It would be bad form. But there is always a good side. _

Killian took off his shoes, lace by lace he loosened his heart was beating against his chest while his mind tried so desperately to stop him. Killian was pushing the door to the boundary line and once he did this there would be no going back.

_Think about Henry. Henry __**wanted **__this. _

He removed a sock, and then the other. He inhaled sharply letting his lungs take in the air he was needing terribly. His hands were beginning to shake as he got closer and closer to the door. Beyond that wooden door there was no stopping what would happen.

_Emma is Walsh's__**.**_

_**I had her first**__. _

With that he opened the door and saw Emma standing underneath the shower. Her long blond hair slicked against her back and chest. His heart rose into his throat as he was taken away from her beauty. Her perfect body shape as water fell off in droplets off her breasts. He gulped down fear as he slowly removed his boxers and sliding into the scorching shower behind her.

Emma felt hands wrap around her waist, she nearly jumped at the soft feeling of them sliding down to her hips where they rested patiently. Her heart beat began to race as she turned around and faced Killian letting the water fall between them. She was quiet as she marveled the statuesque man before her.

Killian opened his mouth to say something but Emma silenced him with her lips. It was an instant wildfire that spread across her skin. It was euphoric and lustful yet patient and weighted. Her mind was in a complete high as the kiss felt like a drug she needed more of. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her.

Killian's lips moved feverishly against hers as years of discarded passion rose up from inside him. His heart was jerking against his rib cage angrily. Oh, how her body just melted right into his. It nearly made him groan with anticipation. His hands slid from her hips to around her waist to her hair where they stroked the wet hair. His lips slowly removed from hers as cornered her against the wall, his lips against the base of her neck where he sucked selfishly.

Emma's fingers knotted into his hair, her eyes rolling back every now and then feeling his hands stroke her breast her and there. She let out small whimpers that were hard to hear over the loud shower water spraying against them and the walls. She felt his lips trail down to one of her breasts where he took one of her erected buds to his mouth.

Emma's chest was heaving feeling her body begin to yearn for Killian's now sizzling touch. She wanted him everywhere and anywhere in seconds. His teeth gently tugged against her bud while his hand worked freely against her other breast. Emma bit her lip and her hips tucked outwards. She always wondered what Killian was like during sex and she was now finding out.

Killian's head dropped down low, intolerable manner that nearly drove Emma mad with desire. His hand rest on the back of her thigh, he lifted it up and over his shoulder as his tongue hungrily struck out across her slit. A moan escaped Emma's lips while her hands brought him closer between her legs.

Killian's smirk never left his face as his tongue licked unashamedly against her core each time bringing a loud moan from Emma's mouth. His eyes watched her face turn into pleasure seeing her moan like this made his stomach knot painfully. His tongue lapped over her clit which made Emma jerk and knock her head against the wall.

"Oh fuck, _right there_." She hissed to Killian who commanded her wishes. His mouth attaching gently to her bundle of nerves and his tongue giving her the pleasure she needed. Her back arched away from the wall feeling the hot water fall from her body onto Killian's face. Killian watched her eyes roll in the back of her head in complete bliss. She was biting her lip and grasping her breasts firmly while moaning so loudly.

He could sense that her climax was reaching the breaking point. His strokes were getting messier and faster as Emma was beginning to fall around him. He wanted so desperately to tell him to cum for her to completely fall to pieces in front of him but his mouth was doing work already. Emma let out a loud moan of pure pleasure that made Killian's cock throb painfully.

She completely shattered around him as she quivered from the high of her climax. Her heart cramped in her chest seeing Killian stands up his eyes now lustful. She licked her lip and wrapped her arms around him brining him in close.

"I need you inside me, Killian, I need you, _now_." She crooned her hand touching his hard cock affectionately. Killian groaned at the soft touch but right now did he need her. Without hesitation, Killian grasped both her legs and swung them around his waist.

"Look me in the eyes while I make love to you, Emma," he growled watching her green eyes meet his as he slid into her, inch by euphoric inch. Emma's stomach twisted seeing his eyes dance from lust to love like they were at a war. Once Killian had bottomed out a grumble vibrated against his chest as he slowly pulled out her. Emma's head was sliding against the wall while Killian became aware of the tingling feeling of Emma's nails digging into his shoulders.

He grinded his teeth while him slowly pulled out and drove back into her, his eyes unmoving from her crystal green ones. He began to drive into her with long hard slow strokes. His hands held her back and ass as support against her. Emma was whimpering something that seemed to be a mixture of his name and a line of curse words.

His heart was twisting so painfully feeling her against him like this. He had never imagined being here, like this with her. He never expected that he would ever get this close with her. Emma's head came off the wall and her lips attached to his neck where she sucked his neck lazily leaving a mark of her pleasure while she moaned against him. He continued to pump into her his body already starting to descent up.

Emma's tongue left a lazy trail down his neck to where she nipped onto his shoulder blade from the complete bliss that she was feeling. Her hands bound into Killian's hair tugging roughly at them as he continuously hit her pleasure spots. She was moaning and screaming every time he drove back into her, each stroke sending her closer and closer to climax.

God did it feel good to have Killian slowly fuck her like this. This was completely different than to what she felt with Neal. Killian was gentle yet rough as he continued to thrust into her. She felt him beginning to speed up, no doubt because he was reaching the brink of his climax. She arched her hips against him letting him hit as deep as he could go. Emma's eyes rolled back while she let out a loud moan.

Killian felt Emma's walls squeezing around him. He was so close that he could nearly taste it. He was so desperate to find his release that he wasn't aware of the searing pain from Emma's scratches being held against the scalding shower water. Killian looked at Emma where she looked back; he managed to get a hand free and stroke face while gazing at her lovingly.

"I want to see you come, Emma." He growled keeping his eyes on hers while his thrusts sped up. He removed his hand and grasped her hip tightly bringing his hips to meet hers in short strokes. He was at the edge when Emma screamed out Killian's name in complete ecstasy while she fell off first as Killian joined with her.

Emma felt the warmth spread between her legs as Killian continued to thrust slowly. Her heart was racing while her mind was foggy from the euphoria. She placed her head on his chest while Killian stopped the thrusts and slid out her. Emma slid against the wall and reached for Killian's chest for support as her weak legs began to give out on her.

"Steady there, lass," he murmured his voice full of concern and tenderness. Emma slowly stood on her shaky legs her eyes meeting Killian's perfect sky blues.

"I'm-I'm fine," she stammered going straight back underneath the shower head. Emma's hand reached out for the soap her hand was shaking as Killian's hand grasped the soap first. She felt his hand gently lather into her back.

"Allow me, love," Killian said getting her back seeing the bruises already starting to come in at her waist and shoulders. Emma gave a small smile, "You know you don't have to help me shower now,"

"Who said I was only helping you shower? I need to cleanse myself too." Emma's small smile grew into a full grin as she turned her head toward him. "Well, I'm sure that soap isn't going to cleanse your soul now." She grinned up at him with loving eyes.

"A man can dream, can't he?"

He grinned giving her a swift kiss on the lips. His heart was happy for this small moment of happiness they shared. He never wanted to leave this bathroom, this moment; because once he did−t_hey _did, they had to face the cold hard world and what it held for them. So, for right then, in that small little moment, he worked with that he had, and that was _her_.

_**This was a snippet out of my new coming series so PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ THIS AS A SERIES! Thanks for all the other reviews on my other series! **_


End file.
